Parte 2
by ClaudiaLoveBTR
Summary: .


**Kendall Narrando. **

****Sempre foi meu sonho conhecer o Brasil, visitar as maravilhas que lá tem, as belas praias. E eu também gostaria de conhecer alguma garota que me surpreendesse, não fosse como as outras, que ligasse apenas para meu dinheiro. Eu não me importo de ser a menina mais bela, quero apenas uma garota que combine comigo e me entenda. Entramos no avião exatamente 21:00. Sentei ao lado do James que adormeceu com um spray para cabelos na mão e um pente na outra. Logan e Carlos setaram atrás de nós, e também adormeceram. O avião estava um grande silêncio, parecia que não havia nenhuma pessoa acordada. Eu não estava com sono, talvez eu esteja muito ansioso. Peguei meu IPod e coloquei algumas músicas, talvez assim eu adormeça, mais nada.  
>A aeromoça chegou até a mim e me perguntou .<strong><strong>

****- Se sente desconfortável? Gostaria trocar de lugar? - Disse ela com um enorme sorriso no rosto.  
>- Ah, não, obrigada. É que não estou conseguindo dormir, nada mais.<br>- Tudo bem, qualquer coisa, estou acordada e disposta a ajudar.  
><strong>**

Eu não sei quantas horas aquele voo iria durar, mais eu queria chegar o mais rápido possível.  
>Coloquei meu IPod novamente, mais esqueci que estava no alto, e mesmo com fone de ouvido, a pessoa que está do meu lado, da para ouvir, e bem alto. James acabou acordando, e só assim se tocou que estava com produtos para cabelo na mão.<p>

**- Que foi cara? - James disse guardando os produtos na mala.  
>- Nada, apenas, muito ansioso.<br>- Pois é, também estou, mais, você não parece está apenas ansioso.  
>- É que é nossa primeira vez no Brasil, sei que sempre falamos que gostaríamos de ir pra lá. E está acontecendo agora, e acho que posso encontrar algo que me surpreenda lá.<br>- É, mais não precisa passar a noite acordado pensando nisso. Nosso show é depois de amanhã, temos que estar bem dispostos e ter duas boas noites de sono, ou quer desmaiar no show?  
>- Haha, não. Boa noite.<strong>

**James Narrando**

Kendall acabou adormecendo depois da nossa conversa, no entanto, eu não. Resolvi pegar meu celular e entrar no 22:30 da noite, o avião estava com um grande silêncio, e estavamos bem alto.  
>Entrei no twitter e coloquei um novo tweet :<p>

**JamesMaslow : Sem muito o que fazer...Dentro do avião a caminho ao Brasil. Estou sem nenhum sono, mais tenho que domir, que grande confusão. Xoxo JM.****  
><strong>

Acho que não foi uma boa ter conversado com o Kendall, agora eu não consigo dormir. Comecei a pensar no que o Kendall disse. Uma garota que fosse diferente, não ligasse para nossa fama, nem para nosso dinheiro, é, eu gostaria de conhecer uma garota para a janela do avião, estava fechada, e o céu estava bem coberto com nuvens muito escuras, parecia que iria chover, o que é mais difícil ainda de me fazer dormir. Sem ninguém para conversar, apenas meu celular, spray para cabelo e pente, fiquei observando o avião. A aeromoça estava sentada em uma poltrona bem na frente, observando todos os passageiros, não sei como ela aguenta dias e noites acordada, deve ser muito difícil.  
>Finalmente, depois de 40 minutos olhando em volta do avião cai no sono.<p>

**Juliana Narrando.**

De repente, o celular da Cláudia começa a tocar The City Is Ours, e quando olhamos no relógio, já eram 04:50.  
>Todas nós demos um pulo da cama e fomos procurar uma roupa uma blusa, que mais parecia um vestido com uma calça, estava ventando muito forte.<br>Deixamos uma mensagem para a mãe da Cláudia que havíamos saído. Pegamos nossas mochilas, o máximo valor de dinheiro possível e saímos bem rápido. O ponto de venda não ficava tão longe da casa da Cláudia, no máximo 500 metros, mais não havia ninguém na rua, era tão silêncio, chegava a dar um ar de suspense.  
>Ao chegarmos lá, já haviam algumas barracas montadas. QUE SACO ! Devíamos ter vindo mais cedo. Arrumamos uma pequena barraca, que cabia nós quatro e entramos lá dentro. Acendemos uma lanterna e ficamos conversando .<p>

**Cláudia : Vamos ver o twitter dos meninos?****  
><strong>**Loise : Essa hora, eles devem estar dormindo no avião.****  
><strong>**Natália : Não custa nada, vai Loise.****  
><strong>**Loise : Ta bom.****  
><strong>

Loise pegou o celular dela, que era o único que tinha internet perto daquela área e colocou no twitter. Apenas o James havia feito um novo tweet.

**Cláudia : Coitado, meu baby acordado 22:30 da manhã?****  
><strong>**Loise : Ele não deve ter muito sono.****  
><strong>**Natália : É o que parece.****  
><strong>

De repente ouvimos carros se aproximando, e vimos que eram carros chiques. Dava para ver o rosto de um menino, do LOGAN. OMG, eles chegaram, deu vontade de correr atrás do carro, igual um cachorro.


End file.
